gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bull in a China Shop
Dialoge (In der Bar. Ein Betrunkener (Mel) beleidigt den Barkeeper) *'Mel': Ah, fickt euch! Ihr seid ein Haufen Weicheier und Tunten! *'Mickey': Nett. *'Mel': Ich geh wieder zu den Treffen. *'Mickey': Gut. *'Mel': Ich werde jemand sein! *'Mickey': Ja, ja. Bis später, Mel. *'Mel': Du warst schon immer ein Arschloch, Mickey. *'Mickey': Hey! Pass auf wo du hingehst! (Niko betritt die Bar) *'Niko': Hey! *'Mel': Hey... (Mel fällt auf den Boden) *'Mickey': Ich hab dich gewarnt. *'Mel': Fick dich. *'Niko': Entschuldige. (Im Hintergrund sieht Niko, wie Vlad Ivan umarmt) *'Vlad': Also, Ivan... wir sehen uns später, okay? (Ivan verschwindet. Vlad wendet sich Niko zu) *'Vlad': Bauer. Der Cousin von Fettsack Roman. Wie heißt du noch mal? *'Niko': Großmaulsgehilfe. *'Vlad': Sehr einprägsam. Setz dich. Cousin...Niko...das war's, Niko. Nicht Großmaulsgehilfe. Du bist witzig. *'Niko': Ich versuch's. *'Vlad': Ja. Dieses Mal darfst du mich zum Narren halten. *'Niko': Zum Narren? *'Vlad': Ja, mich verulken. *'Niko': Ich verstehe nicht. *'Vlad': Leute, die sich mit mir anlegen, werden umgebracht! *'Niko': Okay, ist ja gut. Reg dich ab. *'Vlad': Egal, so 'n alter Kerl hat mich seit Monaten nicht bezahlt. Und ich bin keine Person, die man so behandelt. (Er schaut sich um) *'Vlad': Der alte Bastard hat 'nen Porzellan-Laden auf der Camden Avenue in Dukes. Hier... (Vlad überreicht Niko einen Baseballschläger) *'Vlad': Tu ihm nicht weh. Erteil ihm nur eine Lektion. *'Niko': Ich brauche keinen Schläger, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. (Niko erreicht den Laden) *'Niko': Hey, lass mich rein. Du bist Vlad Schutzgeld schuldig, Alter. *'Ladenbesitzer': Der große Vlad und sein Schutzgeld. Ich hab ja solche Angst. Wovor muss ich denn beschützt werden? *'Niko': Glaubst du, diese Tür rettet deinen Laden? Ich kann auch hier draußen Zeugs kaputt schlagen. *'Ladenbesitzer': Vlad sollte mich bezahlen, damit ich Penner wie dich verjage. Der kriegt kein Geld. (Niko wirft einen Gegenstand gegen das Fenster) *'Ladenbesitzer': Aufhören, Arschgesicht. Ich zahle ja, ich zahle. Scheiße. Hier. Ich dachte, Vlad und ich hatten eine Abmachung? *'Niko': Ich weiß nur, dass du ihm Geld schuldest. (Niko fährt wieder zurück zur Bar) *'Vlad': Hey, Bauer. Hat alles geklappt? Hast du Vlad sein Geld beschafft? *'Niko': Er hat gezahlt. Ich musste den Laden ziemlich in Trümmern legen, aber er hat gezahlt. *'Vlad': Zerbrich dir nicht deinen kleinen Bauernkopf deswegen. Der Narr hat einen Fehler gemacht, als er mir sagte, wie billig er das Zeug im Osten einkauft. Er ist der größte Gauner der Gegend. Hat Glück, dass ich seinen Kunden nicht erzähle, was sie da einkaufen. *'Niko': War's das? Kann ich gehen? *'Vlad': Klar, geh mir aus den Augen. Mission Geht in die Comrades Bar, um Vlad zu treffen. Er erzählt euch, dass ein Ladenbesitzer mal wieder kein Schutzgeld gezahlt hat. Euer Auftrag ist es, diesen einzuschüchtern. Fahrt zu dem besagten China Shop, wo ihr auch gleich den Besitzer kennen lernt, der sich weigert zu zahlen. Um ihn umzustimmen, sollt ihr von einem nahen Hinterhof einen Ziegelstein aufnehmen. Mit diesem solltet ihr nun die Ladenscheibe einwerfen können. Habt ihr das getan, versichert euch der Besitzer, dass er zahlt. Jetzt müsst ihr nur noch zurück zu Vlad und die Mission ist geschafft. Ihr könnt die Scheibe auch per Hand, mit Schlag- oder Schusswaffen zerstören. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn der Ladenbesitzer stirbt. Video-Anleitung Bilder-Galerie 4528-gta-iv-bull-in-a-china-shop.jpg|Vlad erklärt die Aufgabe. 4529-gta-iv-bull-in-a-china-shop.jpg|''Du bist Vlad Schutzgeld schuldig, Alter.'' 4530-gta-iv-bull-in-a-china-shop.jpg|Der Ladenbesitzer will Niko nicht reinlassen... 4686-gta-iv-bull-in-a-china-shop.jpg|...doch Niko weiß... 4687-gta-iv-bull-in-a-china-shop.jpg|...was er dagegen tun kann. 4688-gta-iv-bull-in-a-china-shop.jpg|Vlad hat sein Geld. Trivia * Im Himmel über Liberty City, unerreichbar für Flugzeuge und Hubschrauber, gibt es ein Areal mit verschiedenen Kulissen und Objekten, das für die Entwickler vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels zum Testen verwendet wurde und offenbar vergessen wurde, zu entfernen. Auf diesem Areal gibt es unter anderem eine Kopie des Porzellangeschäfts. Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-Vlad.png – Vlad Glebov → Hung out to Dry Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionsübersicht en:Bull in a China Shop es:Bull in a China Shop pl:Bull in a China Shop Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Vlad-Glebov-Missionen